


Der Saboteur

by randomhorse



Category: Das Boot (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomhorse/pseuds/randomhorse
Summary: Der Eins-WO ist ein entgleistes Subjekt, das an Bord eines Kriegsschiffes nichts verloren hat. Das wird auch der Kaleun noch lernen, der Unschuldige.





	Der Saboteur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elquist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elquist/gifts).



> this is my first attempt at fic in german. fittingly, i chose nazis. please go watch the show, it has subtitles and also lesbians (who are more canon and less Problematic than these two).
> 
> Kleiner Glossar:  
> Hoffmann = Kommandant/Kapitänleutnant = (Herr) Kaleun  
> Tennstedt = Erster Wachoffizier = Eins-WO

 

 

_Du siehst, ich will viel._  
_Vielleicht will ich Alles:_  
_das Dunkel jedes unendlichen Falles_  
_und jedes Steigens lichtzitterndes Spiel._  
  
_Es leben so viele und wollen nichts,_  
_und sind durch ihres leichten Gerichts_  
_glatte Gefühle gefürstet._  
  
_Aber du freust dich jedes Gesichts,_  
_das dient und dürstet._  
  
_Du freust dich Aller, die dich gebrauchen_  
_wie ein Gerät._  
  
_Noch bist du nicht kalt, und es ist nicht zu spät,_  
_in deine werdenden Tiefen zu tauchen,_  
_wo sich das Leben ruhig verrät._

_\--- Rainer Maria Rilke (1899)_

 

_____

 

 

Wenn er den Kaleun öfter berührt als absolut notwendig, dann ist das dem engen Schiff geschuldet, in das man sie gesperrt hat. Der langen, schmalen Blechbüchse, die Männer näher zusammentreibt, als die Natur es vorgesehen hat. Die Wissenschaft hat Jahre darauf verwendet, Luft- und Wasserdruck auszugleichen, hat ausgeklügelte Systeme entwickelt, die sie mit Sauerstoff zum Atmen versorgen und ihre Pisse und Scheiße in den Ozean leiten, aber was mit den Männern an Bord passiert, mit ihrem Inneren, mit ihren Hirnen und ihren Schwänzen, darauf hat kein Admiral der Deutschen Kriegsmarine jemals einen Gedanken verschwendet. Vielleicht, denkt Tennstedt, weil er der Einzige ist, der in der Deutschen Kriegsmarine solche Abgründe in sich trägt. Gut möglich, dass er sein Geheimnis zu gut gehütet hat. Gut möglich, dass er sich hätte erschießen lassen müssen, bevor es zu spät war. Der Saboteur sitzt in seinem Inneren.

  
  


Das Eisen ächzt unter dem Wasserdruck, die Koje ist schmal und zu kurz und Tennstedt hört fünfzig Männer atmen, während sie schlafen. Wenn er die Augen schließt und sich konzentriert, hört er vielleicht auch Hoffmann, hoch und pfeifend. Nicht, dass er den Kaleun jemals hoch und pfeifend hat atmen hören, aber sein Gesicht ist blass und spitz, und das Pfeifen stellt Tennstedt sich vor, wenn er den Kaleun vor seinem inneren Auge sieht: In seine zu kurze Koje gepresst, hinter seinem durchscheinenden, leinenen Vorhang, den Hals nach hinten durchgebogen und mit der Hand in seiner Hose, weil er sich unbeobachtet glaubt. Die Vorstellung macht Tennstedt heiß und hart. Niemand ist jemals unbeobachtet auf diesem Schiff.

  
  


Hoffmann bietet ihm einen Cognac an, bevor sie auslaufen, und Tennstedt weiß sofort, dass er einen Hass auf den Kaleun hat, den gleichen Hass, den er auf die blassen Knaben in der Offiziersschule hatte, und auf die breiten, bärtigen Offiziere später auf dem Lehrschiff, und auf ihre rauen Hände. Hoffmann ahnt das selbstverständlich, sonst wäre er tatsächlich der schlechteste gottverdammte Kommandant, den die Marine des Deutschen Reichs je gesehen hat. Kann sein, dass Hoffmann sogar einen gewissen Gefallen daran findet.

Wäre Tennstedt Kapitänleutnant, würde er mit Hass kommandieren wollen. Lieber gefürchtet als geliebt. Alle Liebe der Welt nützt nichts, wenn der Luftdruck steigt und die Nadel des Tiefenmessers sinkt, wenn die Männer sich einscheißen und die Wasserbomben in allen Himmelsrichtungen einschlagen. Die Männer sollen sich selbst zuerst lieben, nur so lässt es sich überleben. Aber Hoffmann, ahnt Tennstedt schon bald, will ihre Liebe für sich. Nicht die von seinen Vorgesetzten, wie es sich gehört, sondern die von seinen Männern. Hoffmann glaubt fest an Moral. Am Ende beweist das nur, dass er den Krieg nicht verstanden hat.

  
  


Es erfüllt Tennstedt mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, zu wissen, dass er dem Kaleun ein Dorn im Auge ist. Hoffmann reibt sich an ihm. Tennstedt braucht noch nicht einmal offen zu meutern. Ein Blick, ein Einschlag im Ton, und Hoffmann steht auf Habachtstellung. Er wittert vielleicht die Gefahr, die von einem wie Tennstedt ausgeht. Der Eins-WO ist ein entgleistes Subjekt, das an Bord eines Kriegsschiffes nichts verloren hat. Das wird auch der Kaleun noch lernen, der Unschuldige. Tennstedt ist sich fast sicher, dass Hoffmann noch nie ein Mädchen gehabt hat. Sicher hat er sich auch an den anderen Knaben versucht, wie alle in der Offiziersschule, vierzehnjährig und geil und einsam und voll Heimweh. Bei den meisten wächst es sich aus.

Es regt Tennstedts Puls, sich an Hoffmann vorbeizuschieben, wo das Schiff am Engsten ist, und für eine herrliche, flüchtige Sekunde die ganze Länge seines Körpers gegen den des Kaleuns zu pressen. Ihre Uniformen sind zu schwer, um die Hitze zu spüren, aber an Einbildungskraft hat es Tennstedt noch nie gefehlt. Oft ist er hart, wenn er seine Ruhezeit antritt, und ist es noch oder wieder, wenn er aufwacht. In einem Raum, den er sich auf siebenundsechzig Metern Länge und knapp sechs Metern Breite mit einundfünfzig Kameraden teilt, vermisst Tennstedt vor allem eines: Nähe.

Er ist nicht der Einzige an Bord, den das betrifft, aber die anderen Männer sind kaum zwanzig Jahre alt, scharf und unerprobt. Sie würden ihre Schwänze in Einmachgläser mit warmem Schmierfett stecken, wenn man sie ließe, und das wäre weniger abstoßend als die Mösen, die sie bei Landgang gesehen haben. Tennstedt hingegen hat im letzten Sommer den Zenit zur Dreißig überschritten, und er hat etwas anderes im Sinn. Er ist sich dessen kaum bewusst, da ist der Gedanke schon nicht mehr Gedanke, sondern ein ausgereifter Plan.

  
  


Alle paar Tage, wenn Hoffmann den endlosen Drills müde geworden ist, bittet er Funkmaat Strasser, eine seiner Platten aufzulegen. Strasser besitzt keine ordentliche Musik, nur unmelodisches amerikanisches Gejaule. Trotzdem kehrt in den zwanzig Minuten, in denen die Grammophonnadel über den Schellack kratzt, plötzlich Stille ein an Bord. Die Musik übertönt das Stampfen der Maschinen und lässt jedes Gespräch zu einem Flüstern werden. Viele nutzen die willkommene Unterbrechung im Trott, um den Vorhang zu ihrer Koje zu schließen und sich Privatem zu widmen. Und auch der Kaleun zieht den Vorhang zu seiner Kajüte zu und erlaubt seinen Männern einen seltenen unbeobachteten Moment.

Dass Tennstedt einen Plan hat, ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er am Ende, als Strasser endlich seine Platte aufgelegt hat, mit schweißfeuchten Händen vor Hoffmanns Kajüte steht, der leinene Vorhang mit jedem sanften Schwanken des Boots gegen seine Brust schlägt und er den Mut nicht aufbringt. Weil das Tier in seinem Inneren, der Saboteur, ein gottverdammter Feigling ist.

„Bitte, Eins-WO,“ sagt Hoffmann von drinnen.

Ertappt schiebt Tennstedt den Vorhang beiseite. Der Kaleun liegt in seiner Koje, die Beine leicht angewinkelt, den Kopf vom Kissen angehoben um Tennstedt zu sehen, als er hereinkommt.

„Gibt es ein Problem?“

„Nein, Herr Kaleun,“ sagt Tennstedt.

Der Kaleun setzt sich auf und bedeutet Tennstedt mit einem Kopfnicken, einzutreten. Tennstedt zieht den Vorhang hinter sich zu. Er spürt den Stoff im Rücken gegen seine Schulterblätter fallen, aber der Raum zwischen ihnen ist schon jetzt zu eng. Würde Tennstedt nur einen Schritt vortreten, stünde er direkt vor Hoffmann, der zu ihm aufblickt.

„Was führt Sie zu mir?“ fragt Hoffmann.

Tennstedts Zunge ist schwer in seinem Mund. Er ist schon jetzt hart, obwohl Hoffmann ihn noch nicht einmal berührt hat. Tennstedt schwitzt. Die Musik steigert sich zu einem fiebrigen, atonalen Hoch.

„Doch nichts Persönliches?“ fragt Hoffmann, die ständig besorgten Brauen gehoben. Es ist sehr schwer zu erkennen, ob Hoffmann ehrlich betroffen ist oder sich über Tennstedt lustig macht. Hoffmann ist keiner, der sich unterbuttern lässt, das hat Tennstedt früh gelernt. Er hält die Zügel in harter Hand, was umso lästiger ist angesichts seiner schwachen Entscheidungen im Feld.

„Doch, Herr Kaleun,“ sagt Tennstedt schließlich.

Hoffmann ist überrascht. „Mich betreffend? Oder die Besatzung?“

„Mich, Herr Kaleun,“ sagt Tennstedt.

Hoffmann steht auf, misstrauisch geworden. Dabei hat Tennstedt sich äußerste Mühe gegeben, den Einschlag im Ton zu vermeiden, mit dem er den Kaleun sonst aufrührt.

„Sie also,“ sagt Hoffmann. Es ist keine Frage, aber Tennstedt sieht Hoffmann unter der Uniform seine Schultern spannen. Tennstedt nimmt den letzten Schritt in den Raum, lässt den Vorhang in die Senkrechte fallen und steht jetzt stützenlos vor Hoffmann auf dem schwankenden Boden. Tennstedt weiß, dass weitere Worte nichts besser machen werden, also hebt er die rechte Hand und packt Hoffmanns Nacken. Hoffmanns linker Arm schnellt hoch, spannt sich gegen Tennstedts, und für einen Moment sind Hoffmanns Augen weit und panisch. Da zieht Tennstedt seinen Kopf zu sich heran, Hoffmanns Fleisch im Nacken nachgiebig unter seinen Fingern, und presst seine Lippen auf Hoffmanns.

Hoffmanns Nacken wird hart unter Tennstedts Griff, die Sehnen treten hervor, und für einen Augenblick glaubt Tennstedt, Hoffmann will kämpfen, seinen Arm jetzt hart gegen Tennstedts Brust, aber jeden Millimeter, den Hoffmann gewinnt, rückt Tennstedt nach, bis Hoffmanns fest zusammengepresste Lippen unter seinem Mund nachgiebig werden. Als Tennstedt schließlich von ihm ablässt, steht der Kaleun mit dem Rücken an die Spanholzwand seiner Kajüte gepresst und Strassers Platte eiert weiter auf ihrem Teller.

„Sie sind ja wahnsinnig,“ sagt Hoffmann und klingt dabei fast erstaunt.

Tennstedt kann das nicht leugnen. Die Ärzte haben ihm Gift dagegen gegeben, das nicht wirkt. Strassers fürchterliche Musik lässt sein Blut kochen. Und der Blick des Kaleun ist kühl, analytisch. Der Moment, in dem er hätte um Hilfe rufen und Tennstedt ein für alle Mal von Bord schaffen können, vors Kriegsgericht und dann ins Lager, oder direkt vors Erschießungskommando, verstreicht.

„Ja,“ sagt Tennstedt. Er steht jetzt so nah vor Hoffmann, dass ihre Uniformen sich an der Brust berühren. Hoffmann ist kleiner als er, aber Tennstedt weiß jetzt, dass er die Art drahtige Kraft besitzt, die beim Ringkampf trügerisch ist. Strassers Musik setzt für einen Moment aus und es ist, als falle in der Stille eine Münze zwischen ihnen, die den Ausgang der nächsten Minuten bestimmt. Dann setzt die Musik wieder ein und es ist entschieden.

Ohne dass er dabei den Blick von Tennstedt löst, finden Hoffmanns Finger Tennstedts Hosenknopf, und noch bevor Tennstedt einen Gedanken fassen kann, hat sich Hoffmanns kalte Hand um seinen Schwanz geschlossen. Es passiert so plötzlich, so völlig unerwartet, und so über alles hinaus, was Tennstedt sich in seinen wilden Phantastereien hätte ausmalen können, dass Tennstedt ein Laut entfährt, der die Musik übertönt und Hoffmann ein schmales Lächeln auf die Lippen treibt.

„Still, Tennstedt,“ sagt Hoffmann, und dirigiert ihn, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und eine um seinen Schwanz, zur gegenüberliegenden Wand. Dankbar fällt Tennstedt mit den Schultern dagegen. Er keucht. Seine Beine drohen unter ihm nachzugeben.

„Still jetzt,“ wiederholt Hoffmann, als er die kalte Lücke zwischen ihnen wieder schließt. „Man wird Sie hören.“

Als Hoffmann sich vorbeugt, glaubt Tennstedt für einen fiebrigen Moment, der Kaleun wolle ihn wieder küssen, aber Hoffmann lässt nur einen langen Faden Spucke an die Stelle fallen, wo sich seine Hand noch immer eng um Tennstedts harten Schwanz schließt. Tennstedts Atem geht flach und heiß. Er kann die Geräusche nicht verhindern, die tief in seiner Kehle entstehen, als Hoffmann beginnt, seine Hand zu bewegen.

Hoffmann hat ein Bein zwischen Tennstedts platziert und eines auf seiner linken Seite, und dazwischen presst er seinen harten Schwanz durch vier Schichten Stoff an Tennstedts Hüftknochen. Zum ersten Mal sieht Tennstedt hochrote Flecken auf Hoffmanns weißen Wangen. Nicht das Gefecht und nicht der eisige Regen haben das bisher zu Stande gebracht. Tennstedt entfährt ein weiterer hoher, kehliger Laut, als Hoffmanns Bewegungen härter werden.

Hoffmanns Blick schnellt nach oben. Er löst die freie linke Hand von Tennstedts Revers und presst sie Tennstedt stattdessen auf den Mund. Tennstedt erstickt fast an seinem eigenen Atem, aber jetzt hält er die Geräusche nicht mehr zurück, im vollen Vertrauen darauf, dass Hoffmanns Hand sie dämpfen wird. Er atmet gierig durch die Nase. Er hat jegliche Kontrolle über seine zitternden Schenkel verloren und über seine Hüften, die hilflos nach vorn stoßen. Er öffnet den Mund gegen Hoffmanns Hand, will beißen, schmecken, aber Hoffmann hält seine Finger eng geschlossen. Hoffmanns Atem ist heiß und feucht an seinem Hals, sein Haar an der Schläfe schon jetzt strähnig vom Schweiß. Schließlich kneift Tennstedt die Augen zu und lässt es mit sich geschehen, spannt seine Wirbelsäule gegen die Spanholzwand und lässt sich überrollen, hört auf zu atmen, ertrinkt darin.

Als Tennstedt die Augen wieder öffnet, hat Hoffmann Abstand von ihm genommen. Er wischt sich die Hand an seinem Taschentuch ab, nüchtern, als sei sie an einer der Maschinen ölig geworden. Tennstedts Herz schlägt so fest, dass es mit Strassers rasenden Takten Schritt hält. Die Posaunen kreischen.

„Brennt Ihnen noch etwas auf der Seele, Eins-WO?“ fragt Hoffmann, als sei damit alles zwischen ihnen erledigt. Er faltet das Taschentuch und steckt es in seine innere Brusttasche. Tennstedt weiß nicht, wie er mit dem Wissen je wieder schlafen soll.

„Nein, Herr Kaleun,“ sagt Tennstedt.

Tennstedt hat in seinem Leben wenig gewollt, was ihm nicht von Geburt an vorgezeichnet war, aber in diesem Moment will er nichts mehr, als der Schwerkraft nachzugeben und vor dem Kaleun auf die Knie zu gehen, seine Hose zu öffnen, so wie der Kaleun vor wenigen Minuten seine geöffnet hat, und seinen Schwanz in den Mund zu nehmen, der hart ist, das weiß Tennstedt, und ihn so lange im Mund zu behalten, bis Hoffmanns Atem wegbleibt und er auf seine Zunge kommt. Aber das wird Hoffmann nicht zulassen. Dem Eins-WO eine dringend benötigte Erleichterung zu verschaffen, ist eine Sache, aber die Kontrolle so vollständig an ihn abgeben, das kann Hoffmann nicht. Dabei ist Tennstedt in diesem Moment das erste und einzige Mal bereit, sich vollständig in Hoffmanns Dienst zu stellen, nicht als Soldat vielleicht, aber als Mann. Dass der Kaleun diesen Moment verstreichen lässt, ist sein eigener Fehler.

Die Musik verstummt und das Schiff erwacht. Tennstedt bemüht sich, seine zitternden Hände ruhig zu halten, als er sich die Hose wieder zuknöpft und sein Revers glattstreicht. Seine Gedanken wandern für einen Moment zu dem Röhrchen in seiner Koje, in dem er seine Pillen aufbewahrt. Es hilft, sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen, wenn er sich vorstellt, wie eine von ihnen gleich auf seiner Zunge zergehen wird.

„Nehmen Sie Ihren Posten wieder ein,“ sagt Hoffmann. Tennstedt bildet sich ein, dass sein Befehlston eine Spur Härte verloren hat. Hoffmann klingt fast nachsichtig.

Tennstedt nickt zackig, wie er es sich schon früh in der Offiziersschule abgeschaut hat. Er wendet sich zum Gehen.

„Und, Tennstedt,“ sagt Hoffmann da noch.

Tennstedt hält inne, die Hand schon am Vorhang.

„Kommen Sie nicht wieder her.“

Tennstedt geht, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

  
  


Am nächsten Tag nehmen sie Greenwood an Bord, den Verräter, und von da an hat Hoffmann auch beim Letzten als Kommandant verloren. Es hätte in Tennstedts Macht gelegen, das zu verhindern, soviel ist sicher. Die Männer an Bord vertrauen ihm mehr als ihrem jungen Kaleun oder später dem undurchsichtigen Wrangel mit seinen wilden Augen. Aber als Hoffmann schließlich von Bord geht, bleibt Tennstedt stumm.

 

___

 


End file.
